Sparks Fly
by BethanyTom
Summary: My hand was still on Leo's shoulder and I was about to move it when he put his sooty hand on my cheek. I felt myself smile as he leaned in. Leo grinned cheekily into the kiss and I tried not to shock him too much. Elise is a daughter of Zeus. She's confident, clever and very above Leo, at first. -Leo ValdezXOC Love Story
1. Curiosity

**One- Curiosity**

"El! Hey El!" a familiar voice forced me to stop. I knew exactly who it was without even turning to see.  
"What do you want, Valdez?"  
Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus came to face me with his cheeky grin. "Hey, El I was just wond-"  
"Don't you dare call me El!" In one fluid movement I pressed my left index finger to his forehead and a current of electricity ran down his spine. That's right, I'm a daughter of Zeus, Jason is my half-brother and Leo's best friend.  
The lightning made blush glow from beneath the oil under Leo's cheeks. I almost had the urge to smile, but it was Leo. He hit on every girl. Jason had said he likes the pain of rejection but I think that must have been so I don't feel bad.  
Leo's big brown eyes looked at me innocently. He was obviously trying to make me feel bad for zapping him. It was never going to work. Ever.  
"Sorry. **El**ise." He whispered the 'ise' so it plainly sounded like 'El'. Rolling my hazel eyes I looked directly at his messy, adorable brown hair.  
"You, see. I was wondering if you'd like to be Repair-Boy's partner for the training games tonight?" Leo's smile was hopeful and he gave me the puppy dog eyes.  
Of course. He wanted me to be his partner. I suppose he'd realised that neither of us had anyone likely to be our partners. Jason would go with Piper, Percy with Annabeth, Travis with Connor and everyone else was either a pain or had someone else. So we were both stuck.  
Another thing to think about was Leo. He was cute, funny, hot and reasonably nice. _But _he hit on every girl that was out of his league so if I did end up dating him I could easily lose him.  
What was I thinking!? He just wanted to be partners for a game! Nothing personal. Nothing Romantic. Nothing more emotional than friends.  
"Yeah, I'll be your partner." I said smiling sweetly at him.  
"Oh. Ok. Are you sure? I'll just find someone el- Wait. Did you say yes?"Leo looked incredulous. Not believing his big ears.  
"Actually I said Yeah but basically yes."  
"Oh wow. Ok."  
Great. I'd shocked him in two ways. Literally and by being nice. Great. "Don't make me change my mind, Valdez." I half growled.  
'I won't! See ya tonight El!"  
I didn't correct him. I kinda liked it.

That night Leo and I put on your armour far away from each other. He quickly came to see me before the game started.  
"Sorry 'bout earlier, Elise. You just gave me a shock. Literally."  
Rolling my eyes, I swung my sword over my shoulder and tuned to Chiron, who was explaining the training game.  
"-kill one of the eight spiders in your pair and retrieve the scroll from it's leg which will tell you your next task."  
An Ares girl who I guessed was Clarisse yelled, "Like what?"  
"Ah, you'll have to find out. But each pair will have to capture another pair and take them to the big house. The first ones back are the winners." Chiron smiled and clopped away.  
Leo grinned at me. "We'll make an amazing team."  
"Yeah. With my talent and your humour we're sure to win." I joked.  
Leo laughed but it had a hidden strain.  
"I'm joking. You have your amazing toolbelt and your fire and your smile and hair and laugh." I hoped I hadn't made him feel bad.  
"Haha. So you're saying I'm goodlooking and incredible with a toolbelt!" he winked at me and started to walk away.  
I smiled and retied your shoelaces. Warm breath filled my right ear.  
"Why did you say yes?" Leo's voice teased.  
I smiled wider. Lot's of things. You're cute, funny, amazing and I had no one else to go with. But I couldn't exactly say that.  
Instead I said,  
"Curiosity."


	2. Perfect

A/N- Sorry. This chapter is very, very short but I've been writing many different things at the same time recently. Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

The forest was alive with a symphony of sounds. Leo and I headed to Zeus' Fist, the collection of rocks named after my dad.  
"-it's important to him. Just go with it."  
Annabeth and Percy, coming towards us. What were they talking about. Obviously Leo had heard them too, and didn't like what they were saying.  
"Hey, Elise. Do you think we should go look by the river?" he spoke loudly and like he was reading from a script, badly.  
Annabeth and Percy fell silent and came into view.  
"Hey, guys." Percy said awkwardly.  
"Hi." I replied.  
Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance.  
"Um... so... how's it going?" Percy continued.  
"Super. We were just going to the river. Weren't we El?" Leo smiled guiltily and I gave him a reassuring smile back.  
"Well, you have fun. Go for it, Leo." Percy gave Leo his goofy smile.  
"Shut it, seaweed brain!" Annabeth elbowed Percy.  
Leo quickly led me away. He flirted with me the whole way down but I didn't pay him much attention.  
"Wait. Stop. Shut up a sec, Flame Boy." I pressed my hand against his chest to hold him back. His armour had absorbed the heat from his skin and was warm to the touch. Wow.  
"Wha' why?"  
"Listen."  
"I don't hear any-"  
Something huge and black, covered in hair slammed into my side, pressing me into a wide-trunked tree. I didn't scream. I was too terrified. The spiders huge mouth was only held back b my shaking arms. I'd lost my sword in the attack so of course, I was weaponless. Just my luck.  
The forest suddenly lit up in a blast of light and heat. Fire engulfed the spider as it was flung from my hands. Then Leo appeared in front of me with fire dancing on his body. Somehow he'd lost his armour in the process. His shirt was also slashed open.  
Quickly, Leo extinguished the fire encasing him and offered me a sooty hand. Accepting it, he hauled me to my feet. He pulled a little too hard so I crashed into his chest. My hand rested on his collarbone.  
He looked smoking hot.  
"Oh my gods. Leo. You just... wow! You're my hero!" My hand was still on Leo's shoulder and I was about to move it when he put his sooty hand on my cheek. I felt myself smile as he leaned in. Leo grinned cheekily into the kiss and I tried not to shock him too much.  
When we pulled away I felt my cheeks flush which never happened! I felt so good! Leo brushed a strand of hair from my face and grinned wider.  
"That was..." Leo began but trailed off and I felt nervous. Was I a terrible kisser? I thought it was good. Very hot. Very... amazing.  
Leo continued, "Perfect!"


End file.
